The First Time
by The Black Rose Of The South
Summary: Isaac wants Scott to do something that is totally crazy. Read to find out whether Scott does it or not. From the rating you can probably guess if Scott does it or not. Right? Tehe.
1. The First Time

The First Time

Scott looked at Isaac as if he had grown a second head. "Say that one more time."

Isaac took a breath but slowly repeated his words. "I-I want you to fuck me."

"Why?"

Isaac blushed. "I...I just want to know how it feels. My dad..."

Scott then understood. Isaac had never really felt pleasure, only pain.

Isaac looked down. "Nevermind, sorry I asked." He turned to walk away.

Scott caught his shoulder. "I'll do it."

Isaac turned to face him. "W-what?"

"I said I'll do it."

Isaac looked at Scott with a look of shock. "Y-you mean it?" He whispered, looking down.

Scott lifted Isaac's chin and nodded at him.

Isaac smiled lightly. "Thank you." His face was red and heated from the blush on his face. Scott found it adorable.

It wasn't long till Scott had Isaac under him-both shirtless. Isaac looked up at him, the blush on his face darker than it was to begin with. Scott slowly pressed his lips to Isaac's neck. Isaac moaned softly but didn't move. Scott pulled back with a look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked.

"Why aren't you responding?" Scott asked.

"I...don't know how."

"You really didn't have a happy childhood did you?"

Isaac shook his head.

"Just do what comes to you." Scott kissed Isaac's neck slowly.

Isaac clung to Scott's arms tightly.

Scott nodded at him. "He's so innocent.' He thought. Scott went back to kissing at Isaac's neck. His hand went down to Isaac's chest, running his thumb over one of his pecks. Isaac closed his eyes and moaned softly Scott watched him from the corner of his eye. It was different than any time he was with Allison before they broke up.

Scott slowly kissed down Isaac's body till he was at Isaac's chest. Isaac didn't seem sure of what to do. Scott slowly kissed Isaac's pecks, causing Isaac to shiver and moan softly. Scott would never admit it-mostly since this was just a one time deal but Isaac's little moans and sweet innocence turned him on more than even Allison ever did. Scott moved Isaac's arms and slowly moved away. Isaac made a small sound that Scott couldn't make out.

"Isaac, it's ok. I promise." Scott whispered, pressing his forehead to Isaac's.

Isaac nodded lightly. Scott was so close-so close but at the same time, so far away.

Scott moved away and began to undo Isaac's jeans. Isaac felt as he became naked under Scott. Scott stood slowly.

Isaac gripped the sheets. "W-what?"

Scott walked over to the window and shut it as well as the curtains. "I thought you might like it better if the window wasn't opened-or the curtains."

Isaac nodded slightly but couldn't speak. He was alone with Scott. The bedroom was locked, so was the window and the curtains were closed.

Scott began to hear Isaac's heart speed up. He walked over and sat Isaac up, and moved behind him. Isaac blushed even more as Scott ran his hand over his chest. Isaac closed his eyes and laid his head against Scott's shoulder. Scott watched Isaac's chest move up and down as he breath. Scott softly kissed Isaac's throat. Was this what he had been looking for in his mate? Someone who was more of a soft hearted person who wouldn't betray him? It had to be. Scott could feel the wolf in him trying to get out, trying to take Isaac as his own right then and there. Scott fought against it, he'd do anything but that.

Scott slowly moved Isaac's legs apart and slowly began to rub Isaac's cock. Isaac moaned softly. Scott noticed quickly that Isaac was already leaking pre-cum. Did Isaac even fuck off much? Scott already knew the answer-no. Isaac let out a small howl as he came. Scott couldn't even speak-he'd never seen someone come that quick. Isaac was softly panting when Scott came out of his thoughts.

"Scott...I'm...I'm sorry." Isaac whispered as he turned away.

Scott turned Isaac's chin back with his other hand. "No, none of that. You're just not used to it, that's all."

Isaac nodded lightly before moving away and unbuttoning Scott's pants. Scott helped get them off before Isaac backed away. His eyes were wide as he looked at Scott's cock. Scott brought Isaac's hand around his cock.

"S-Scott." Isaac whimpered softly.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Isaac nodded shyly.

Scott slowly moved Isaac's hand over his cock before he moved his hand. Isaac timidly rubbed Scott's cock but began to get used to it.

"Are you ready?" Scott asked.

Isaac nodded.

Scott brought Isaac to him and turned him around and slowly pushed a finger into him as his other arm wrapped around Isaac's chest. Isaac could only moan as Scott did this. Isaac fisted at the sheets under him, wiggling his hips and trying to get Scott complied within a few minutes. Isaac moaned in pleasure. 'So it's pleasure to a werewolve, not pain.' Scott thought as he added the third and final finger. Isaac hissed lightly before laying his head back on Scott's shoulder.

Scott kissed Isaac's throat softly and moved his hand down to Isaac's cock. Isaac moaned lightly and kissed Scott's neck. Scott smiled lightly and slowly began to remove his fingers. Isaac whined softly. Scott kissed Isaac's cheek and slowly pushed into Isaac. Isaac clenched his eyes shut as Scott turned Isaac to face him before he pushed inside of him.

"Isaac." Scott whispered.

"I'm ok, it just hurts a little though." Isaac whispered.

"Do you want to stop?"

Isaac shook his head lightly "I want to continue. Please."

Scott moved one hand behind Isaac and wrapped it around Isaac's waist. The other moved to Isaac's chest, moving around at Isaac's pecks and stomach, never going any further-driving Isaac insane. Scott wasn't very far from it either, with every move he made to Isaac's body, Isaac gave a small thrust that drove Scott crazy. Scott slowly began to move Isaac's body forward, enjoying the soft moans and pants Isaac gave.

Soon Isaac was moving Scott just watched, giving Isaac the slight help he needed every once in a while to go on. Isaac's legs were wrapped around Scott's waist and hands on the back of Scott's bed, using it as leverage. Scott soon noticed that Isaac was struggling to find something; Scott noticed and stopped Isaac's thrusts. Isaac looked at Scott, whimpering.

Scott pushed Isaac down to the bed and began to move his hips. Isaac wrapped his legs tightly around Scott's waist to pull him in more. Isaac closed his eyes as the pleasure became to much. It wasn't long Isaac came, Scott did the same, unable to stop himself.

Two hours later, Scott and Isaac still laid in the after glow, not speaking, not moving, only breathing and looking at the ceiling. Isaac moved closer to Scott and kissed his cheek. Scott turned and kissed Isaac's lips for the first time since they started. Isaac kissed back softly before moving away and laying his head down on Scott's chest.

"This can be the beginning or the end, Isaac." Scott murmured.

"The beginning, I want it to be the beginning. I want it more than anything." Isaac whispered.

Scott nodded. "Agreed."

Scott and Isaac sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

This can be the beginning of the story or the end. Tell me what you think and I'll read it. I want to write this as a triogy but it's up to you.

Review!

Peace out yo!


	2. Author Note

Author Note

Dear readers, each of the books or stories will be a different story and will be uploaded seperently. The second one is called Sneaking Around and should be out soon. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
